xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20161008064614
S-noells... you've mentioned Alvis and chaos to me already in previous replies, I already know about their parts in those areas ^^;. I also honestly don't see that hair connection either, but that's just it not clicking with me. However, now that you bring up that whole divine connection... while I personally still think X is going a different way, here's how I think it COULD work with Elma. Elly, who'll I'll tell you know actually IS human and making she's the odd one out there, though at the same time, Xenogear lacks a silver haired and tanned skin character so we can probably forgive that. (it's possible Xenosaga was a reboot of Xenogears where Monolith set up their games' main themes) In her case she's a vessel that keeps reincarnating, so she's a special human in this case and the Wave Existence is the Xenogear version of god. Then there's KOS-MOS & T-elos, they're the same person but in different ways at first. KOS-MOS is Mary's spirit, while T-elos is the actual body of Mary. When they recombine she becomes Mary in both again. This also indirectly links to chaos because of the power of anima and animus, Mary had the animus power to his anima power. (That and they may have been lovers) and that power indirectly had an influence on U-DO who was considered God in some aspects and the Xenosaga form of the Wave Existence. Alvis was just a mere AI, and one that was made to do a project made by Zanza... to make a universe. He had no job to destroy, that was an inevitable result of causing a big bang inside an already existing universe, it's said to be the hottest amount of heat ever generated in reality. He became the source of the divine, Zanza and Meyneth's powers were the result of them drawing off his own power. The 'organic' body we meet him in during the game? That's likely just a projection of himself, similar to U-DOs in Xenosaga. And this is where I find Elma's connection to something divine important. So far, in all of X, there's only been one instance where there was any mention of another plane. A higher existence of sorts that could appear divine to others, and that's none other than... Luxaar's reveal of where the Samaarians came from. They arrived from another plane during the dawn of the cosmos. Yeah, I'm seeing some strong connecting flags right there. That really seems to be the only connection Elma can have to the divine at this point and the fact it was revealed so close to her true form and Luxaar mentioning her "human birthright" being revealed. It's also a strong indicator I think to Elma being a Samaarian, which would make that connection really strong. Maybe in a way, if we consider my Samaarian descendants idea... maybe what makes Elma's connection to the divine something none of the Samaarians' descendent species (including Humans, unless in the event Humans are the only ones) could have obtained aside from the DNA failsafe, because they didn't live and evolve in the plane they came from. Basically... Elma could possibly be the last True/Pure Samaarian, that's why she hasn't said what she is yet, even if just out of safety. It also makes why she's helping Humanity have a sad and related side to it, the related comes from how this divine force always interacts with humans, and the sad? Well... it's possible Humanity is the only family she has left, that's why she wants to save it.